Vazio
by Srta. Maga
Summary: Em mim nada havia.  Eu não sentia nada. Não. Eu fui incapaz de notar que o que eu sentia era o "vazio".  Incapaz de ouvir. Incapaz de comer. Incapaz de sentir o cheiro. Incapaz de dormir. Spoilers do novo Databook.


_**Vazio**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_ Bleach e todos os seus personagens pertencem ao Tite Kubo, apenas os peguei emprestado para me divertir. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p><strong>OBS: <strong>Contem spoiler do capítulo extra do novo Databook de Bleach – "Not be, but me", se não leu ainda e não quer saber o que acontece sugiro que não leia; mas é por sua conta e risco.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra's POV<p>

_**Em mim nada havia.**_

_**Eu não sentia nada. Não. Eu fui incapaz de notar que o que eu sentia era o "vazio".**_

_**Incapaz de ouvir. Incapaz de comer. Incapaz de sentir o cheiro. Incapaz de dormir.**_

Eu apenas... Vagava sozinho, eu não tinha companheiros, e nem os queria ter, eu vagava, e vagava, e vagava; minha mente se entretendo com a imagem de minha sombra refletida nas areias sem cor alguma que aquele deserto possuía.

Eu era sem cor, minha vida; se é que "isso" é chamado de vida era sem cor, meus companheiros todos negros, com grandes bocas abertas, e eu sem cor. Branco.

_**O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado.**_

_**O que não reflete em meus olhos, não existe.**_

Vagando pelo deserto encontrei algo tão banal, mas que para mim era extraordinário, aquele foi o local onde nasci como espada, a primeira vez, e uma das únicas, que algo chamou a atenção de meus olhos.

"Aquilo" não possuía cor, nem som, nem fragrância, não interagia, apenas existia, a existência mais perto do "vazio" que meus olhos encontraram.

Aquele ser ressecado, assim como o deserto, e a "coisa" que era eu, não possuía cor, era branco.

Me atirei para aquele vazio, e não havia nada ali, e me dissolvi no vazio quando os galhos secos e pontiagudos daquele arbusto me tocaram, quebraram minha máscara, e senti como se tudo houvesse desaparecido. Aquilo era a "Felicidade".

_**Se a felicidade existe nesse mundo...**_

_**...então ela deve ser algo que se assemelha ao completo vazio.**_

_**O vazio significa não ter nada, e não ter nada a perder.**_

_**Se isto não é ser feliz, então o que é?**_

Eu nunca tive nada a perder, eu nunca tive nada a chamar de meu, mas agora havia algo que eu poderia perder, não que fosse um "objeto" para poder perder, não era, era um humano, uma humana, uma pessoa trazida ali por mim, apenas pelo capricho de Aizen-sama, porque ele não precisava de uma humana fraca e tola para esmagar os shinigamis, não, estava certo de que ele não precisava.

Mas a simples presença dela em Las Noches me perturbava, parecia que o meu vazio, a minha "felicidade" se afastava cada vez mais a cada passo que eu dava para perto dela, a cada "Ulquiorra-kun" que ela pronunciava.

-Estou surpresa em saber que você consegue dormir Ulquiorra-kun – Dizia Inoue Orihime

-Ulquiorra

-Como?

-Já disse para não se referir a mim como um humano, não sou igual a você ou seus nakamas, não sou humano, portanto me chame apenas de Ulquiorra.

E ele podia ver como o rosto dela se contraia, como se estivesse se sentisse mal, igual em todas as vezes que lhe dizia para não tratá-lo como humano, coisa com a qual ela não concordava, ele não precisava perguntar, ele sentia.

_**O que não reflete em meus olhos, não existe.**_

_**O que reflete em meus olhos, não possui significado.**_

E sua existência seguia segura enquanto a mulher se encontrava sob seus olhos, sua proteção, sua guarda, sendo barbaramente defendida pelos olhos frios dele, aqueles olhos verdes perfuravam cada um que sequer intencionava se aproximar do quarto dela, e sem nem perceber ele foi se tornando cada vez mais o que ele dissera a ela que não era; e o "Ulquiorra-kun" já não lhe incomodava tanto.

Mas ele continuava sendo um soldado de Aizen, um espada ao seu comando para destruir e manipular; e quando os nakama dela invadiram Las Noches ele sentiu que o vazio que procurava não era mais tão vazio assim, mas se distanciava dele muito mais rápido do que poderia vir a pensar.

E então ele estava dizendo aquelas coisas para ela, sem nem mesmo pensar no por que.

-Você morrerá aqui, sem ninguém para lhe estender a mão, ficará no vazio, não vai se sentir "feliz" com isso?

-Não tenho medo, meus amigos vieram para me salvar, por isso, meu coração já está com eles, porque quando as pessoas se aproximam umas das outras, seus corações batem como um só

-Coração? Vocês humanos estão sempre falando de coração, como se os carregassem na palma de suas mãos, meu olho vê tudo, se ele não puder ver algo, então esse algo não existe. O que é esse coração do qual você fala? Se eu abrir seu peito será que o encontrarei lá? Se eu abrir seu crânio será que eu o encontrarei lá?

Ele não tinha mais nada a dizer a ela, o dever dele era defender Las Noches, e isso significava acabar com Kurosaki Ichigo, o nakama dela, aquele que enfrentou todos por ela; o que essa mulher tinha que fazia todos quererem protege-lá?

Mesmo sendo o 4° Espada, o quarto mais forte, aquele que parecia imbatível, perdeu, e não bastava apenas perder; não, ele estava se desintegrando em milhares de partículas.

-Mate-me, depressa, se não me eliminar agora nosso combate jamais será resolvido

Mas Kurosaki Ichigo tinha regras próprias, uma filosofia de vida que não o deixava agir, e não iria matá-lo quando aparentemente ele estava morrendo, se dissolvendo no ar pouco a pouco...

-Agora no final acho que comecei a me interessar por vocês humanos – Comentou - Está com medo de mim mulher?

E ela não hesitou em responder, olhando dentro de seus olhos, e ele se deixou perder por eles.

-Não estou com medo

-Mesmo

E ele estendeu sua mão para ela, como se quisesse toca-lá antes de desaparecer, e ela também esticou sua mão, como que para alcançá-lo, dizer que estava ali com ele, fazendo-o lembrar de suas próprias palavras a ela "Você morrerá aqui, sem ninguém para lhe estender a mão", e ela lhe estendia a sua.

-O que é isto? Eu encontraria isso se abrisse seu peito? Eu encontraria isso... se eu abrisse seu crânio? Vocês humanos dizem essa palavra tão facilmente... É como se...

E ele estava praticamente desaparecendo quando seus olhos pareceram adquirir vida, e ele a olhou intensamente uma última vez.

-Ahh, entendi agora. Então é isso o que a mão estendida dela personifica... Coração?

Então foi tragado pelo vazio, mas ali não havia felicidade como ele esperava, como tinha experimentado antes, ali havia a solidão, e o desespero de se saber que está só dentro de todo aquele poço negro, lá não tinha coisas comuns, não havia nada branco, nada "sem cor", não havia ele, só existiam partículas.

_**Não ha nada... Em você... e em mim.**_

Ele poderia dizer que flutuava, mas não saberia dizer ao certo, não tinha consciência de onde estava e parecia que de nenhum de seus sentidos também, mas sua mente vagava, e vagava e vagava, e depois do que parecia um longo tempo algo foi ficando mais claro, e mais claro, até que ele estivesse acompanhando sua sombra naquela imensidão sem cor, branca. E não conhecia palavras, os sons que escutava não eram palavras eram? Havia barulho, explosões e um choro fino, uma mão se estendeu em sua frente, e ele pronunciou, mesmo sem saber o que significava, a razão do vazio não ser mais o que chamava de felicidade.

-Onna.

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_** Isso porque eu simplesmente amei que o maldito do Kubo finalmente disse mais alguma coisa do Ulquiorra, porque convenhamos... ELE NÃO PODIA DESAPARECER!

Ok, ok, já passou.. mas bom, o Kubo anda me decepcionando com o mangá... então achei que ia demorar pra sair algo depois de "Tempo", mas isso foi mais rápido do que eu esperava.

Bom, algumas modificaçõeszinhas sempre são bem vindas quando se fala de Ulqui/Hime certo? HAuhauhauhauha.

Fic não betada, porque a beta se encontra inacessível no momento... fazer o que neh...


End file.
